


Labels

by Paintitblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintitblue/pseuds/Paintitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has some deep thoughts and doesn't want to do homework. What happens when he proposes a delaying tactic Kageyama can't resist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I had no idea that I was still getting kudos from this fic till I started cleaning up my email! Thank you so much for liking this fic! I realized I had a lot of grammatical errors so I fixed all of those now.

Hinata peeked to his right. Kageyama was staring at a piece of paper as if he could find the secrets of the universe on it. His eyes were squinted and his brows bunched up in the middle. Even if this wasn't the cutest face Kageyama makes, which would be when he gives Hinata the smallest of smiles, glancing at him made Hinata's heart beat a little faster.

Hinata's eyes quickly reverted to his own homework. He focused on the first problem for Math but the letters and numbers started to sound like gibberish in his mind.

He let out a big and loud sigh. "Kageyama, I know I agreed to do our homework in your house but I can't do it!"

"Of course you can," Kageyama replied flatly and started to write his answers down on his paper.

"No, I need a break or my head will explode and you'll get little pieces of brain and blood everywhere in your room," Hinata said darkly.

Kageyama made a face, "What the hell, Hinata. Just do your homework or we'll have to have special classes in your break and that means less time for volleyball practice."

He had a point but Hinata also needed his sanity to play volleyball.

"Let's take a break!" he proposed with a big smile on his face, as if he never heard what the other boy said. His smiles usually made Kageyama agree to his ideas. "Maybe you can make some pork curry with soft boiled egg for us. It's your favorite right? Imagine soft pork with slightly spicy sauce in your mouth with gooey egg yolk over hot rice."

"No. I don't even have ingredients for that," he said without even glancing away from his paper. There wasn't even a hint of disappointment in his voice!

"What about we watch a movie? You have a lot of DVDs right?"

"No."

"Read some manga?"

"No."

"Practice some volleyball in your backyard?"

"No means no. Do your homework."

Hinata huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest. What was with Kageyama acting like his mother? He couldn't do his homework at all. He wasn't in the mood to add x to y and blah blah blah. He stole a glance at Kageyama and saw that the other boy didn't seem to be enjoying his share of work either. He was scratching his head with his pencil with the face he was making earlier. He must also be tired from practice. He needed to rest or else his head will explode. He bent over his homework and continued writing, his shirt going up a little and exposing a piece of skin.

Hinata raised his eyebrows.

Maybe he'll say yes to this idea.

Hinata crawled closer to Kageyama. He instantly grabbed on of his arms and adjusted himself onto the other boy, such that he was sitting on him, straddling him, face to face.

"Oi, stupid!" Kageyama exclaimed but didn't stop Hinata. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to do your homework?"  
Hinata didn't pay attention to his scolding words. He cupped Kageyama's face and looked into the other boy's eyes with his eyes half-lidded.

"What about we have sex?" he mumbled.

It has been a week since they both lost their virginities. Hinata couldn't believe that they did it just in the club room after all of their team mates had left. He usually doesn't think about sex but after that kiss with Kageyama in the field, a few days after the Aoba Josai game when they were yelling at each other, it was like something awakened in Hinata. He quickly kissed Kageyama back and they wound up pressed up against each other behind the volleyball court. Every time they were left alone, either one of them would initiate something. He was running through the bases faster than realized.

He wondered what _exactly_ were they doing. That thought kept him awake at night. The more he thought about it the more he realized he liked Kageyama. Of course he needed to like the person he was having sexual relations with, but this was something deeper than sex. This was even before they would go to either one of their homes to do homework. Kageyama started patting Hinata's head after their first kiss and Hinata learned to cherish every one of them. Once, it was so cold because of the storm outside Hinata's house they had to share a blanket. It wasn't lust for Kageyama that filled Hinata's thoughts but comfort and warmth that they shared together. Now the simple sight of Kageyama's face, when he's not scowling at Hinata, makes his heart beat a little faster.

He wanted to tell the other boy how he felt.

But he also didn't want to get rejected.

Kageyama wasn't the most romantic person in the world. Sure, he showed affection, but romance? He was so blunt and dense. He was just like a smooth rock. If Hinata confessed to him and Kageyama didn't feel the same... he wouldn't know what to do. It would make things so awkward between them. What would happen to their god-like quicks in volleyball? If HInata lost Kageyama, it wouldn't be just a setback for the whole team but for Hinata's motivation as well. Setback was too nice of a word. It would crush Hinata's motivation to play because there wouldn't be anyone out there who was as synced with his movements and mind as Kageyama. 

Kageyama's reaction gradually developed. First, his eyes widened. Then, his face reddened to a shade of red that Hinata loved on him. Lastly, his mouth parted slightly as he tried to search for the words for a reply.

Hinata didn't wait for one. To him, the parting of his lips were an invitation to a kiss. He caught the other boy's lips with his. He kissed him softly and gently at first. Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Slowly, Hinata melted into Kageyama. He felt Kageyama relax and he felt his hands on his waist. That was when he decided to turn it up a notch. He pressed his lips harder against Kageyama's and clawed onto his back, his nails digging into his skin. His tongue slipped in Kageyama's mouth and he heard the other boy moan. It sent shivers up his spine and only encouraged him to go on. Hinata sucked on his lower lip, and eventually sucked on his tongue. He could feel Kageyama gradually go weak with every suck. 

Then, Hinata pulled away.

"Is that a yes?" he smirked. He might as well enjoy this time together first.

Kageyama glared at him, panting like he just ran a marathon and his cheeks as red as a tomato. "Dumbass."

Hinata's lips formed into a huge smile and continued their kiss.

* * *

Kageyama didn't really know what they were. Dating? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies? They never settled on a label. Their first kiss was in the campus field a few days after they lost to Aoba Josai. They went to third base in the storage room in the volleyball court. They first had sex in the clubroom after everyone left. That was a week ago.

This was the first time where they could do it properly. On a bed and not pushed up against the cold metal lockers.  
Kageyama had his fist in his mouth, trying not to make lewd sounds come out of his throat as Hinata sucked on the head of his penis. His other hand was clutching the bed so tight he was afraid that he would rip the sheets. It irritated him how Hinata was surprisingly amazing at blowjobs. It seemed like a natural talent. At the moment, Hinata was just focusing on the head. The way Hinata moved his lips created the perfect pressure and his tongue- _oh, god his tongue._

"You're close," Hinata mumbled. 

Why did he have to say that out loud? Kageyama nodded and guided Hinata's mouth back on his dick. "Only... a little more..."

Hinata made all these types of sounds that colored Kageyama's face a deep shade of red. Sometimes Hinata would hum or moan while his mouth was full and that only made Kageyama want to flip him over and get everything over with in the span of five minutes. Hinata's hands were working on the lower part of the shaft that wasn't already enveloped in Hinata's mouth. Kageyama's hand went to grasp Hinata by his orange hair. Hinata's eyes flicked up to catch Kageyama's gaze. His eyes were half-lidded but there was clearly a mischievous glint to them. He sucked, he kissed and he licked Kageyama's head with such vigor... along with those noises...

Kageyama closed his eyes tightly. "I'm going to-"

Hinata slid his mouth even deeper onto Kageyama. Kageyama felt his whole body shudder. Warmth flowed everywhere through his body. Kageyama stifled a groan and came in his partner's mouth. 

He heard a gulping noise. His eyes instantly opened. "You were supposed to get off!"

Hinata was smiling. For some reason, when he spoke, his voice was deeper and a lot quieter. "You know I like it when you cum in my mouth. So why would I?"

Kageyama felt his face reddened. What would be the right response to  _that?_

Hinata pulled his shirt off and then the rest of his clothing nonchalantly. He stood up and leaned into Kageyama, playing with the hem of his shirt. "Get it off, Kageyama."

"Excited much?" Kageyama mumbled as he followed.

Hinata chuckled. "Your fault." He started peppering kisses on his partner's upper body. First, his face. On the cheek, on the forehead, on the eyelids, and near the lips. Hinata teased Kageyama by trailing his tongue across Kageyama's jaw. 

"Oi, are you going to kiss me or not?"

That's when Hinata cupped his face, looked straight into his eyes, and mumbled, "Kageyama... what is this? What are we doing?"

  
_Huh?_  Kageyama thought. Did he really have to pick now, while he could feel Hinata's erection against his own, to ask what they were doing?

"Are we fuckbuddies?" he said and kissed him on the neck and gave a little nip."Or are we lovers?" he said and kissed him on the lips. Kageyama closed his eyes and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist. He felt something wet against his face. He pulled away and saw that there were tears staining Hinata's face. His lips were pulled down on both sides and his big brown eyes were watery. Those eyes wouldn't dare look at Kageyama's direction.

"Hinata..."

"I'm just really confused," he managed to croak. "Because... because I'm scared... I'm scared that I might... I like you and I, um, I don't want to lose you if you don't feel the same way."

Kageyama's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose.

"Are you going to call me dumbass like you usually do?" Hinata asked. "I kind of am, right? I... I mean, this is only sex... and-and- I messed this up. Oh my god, I messed this up so bad. I know we... we weren't supposed to feel anything but I-"

"Shut up."

Hinata looked up.

Kageyama glared at him. He pulled the other boy closer such that their foreheads were touching. He could feel the heat off of Hinata's body perfectly.

They never labeled this. It never seemed like a priority in their lives to label whatever this was. But now that Hinata pointed it out, pointed how he was feeling, it only made Kageyama feel like the stupidest person that ever existed. He loved Hinata. How he's such a ball of energy, how he never gives up, how he even gets scared and makes mistakes but always makes up for it later in a game. This love wasn't a sudden pang to the heart. No, this love slowly crept up on Kageyama until it was too late for him to realize that he was enveloped with affection for the other boy. All they needed to do was to say it was so to make it official. 

"That is the worst insult I have ever gotten."

Hinata blinked the tears away. "What?"

Kageyama coughed. "Saying that you're stupid for liking me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I-"

"Of course we're lovers! You go to my house everyday, we share homework... We  _make_  love Hinata."

Hinata blushed at that statement. "Then why didn't you say anything?"

Kageyama paused. "I guess I thought that I didn't need to."

Hinata huffed. "Dumbass. Making me worry for the past week. Haven't you noticed that I stopped eating meat buns out of worry?"

"I thought you were on a diet!"

"Do you mean that I needed a diet?"

Kageyama wanted to retort but Hinata was already laughing. 

"Alright, alright. We're lovers now." Hinata planted a kiss on Kageyama's forehead. "I'm happy."

Kageyama felt the corners of his mouth pull up. He cupped the other boy's face and pulled him for a soft kiss. 

"Does this mean we'll be doing each other favors now?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Can you do my math homework Kageyama? You know you're better at math than I am!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID!" 

Hinata's laughs were muffled by the pillows Kageyama was burying him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to contribute to the smutty Kagehina one-shots but this turned out fluffier than I imagined. I swear to God I'm going to write a full-on smutty fic of them one day. One day. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Leave some comments down below if you liked it or you didn't like it :D


End file.
